epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Invader Zim vs Steven Universe
I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY TIME IN THE MOUNTAINS WITH A BRAND NEW RAP BATTLE! (cough) Why this matchup, exactly? Because both shows had a movie released not too far apart from each other. That's pretty much it. I am the king of rap battle connections. As far as updates go; I'm now starting work on the Waifu Tournament a little earlier than initially planned, I'm hoping to get my next Rap Battle Review out soon (which'll also feature Steven Universe, funnily enough) and the Weeb Shit season finale is a bitch to write for. So, enjoy this battle in the meantime! (light spoilers for both Enter the Florpus and the SU Movie; you've been warned) :) ---- RAP BATTLE! INVADER ZIM VS ''' '''STEVEN UNIVERSE! BEGIN!!!!!!!!! Steven: Here we are in the future! ‘Bout to bring in the pain, When I kick you off of the planet and save the world again! I’m beloved by everyone, including the Gem race! You’ll only be known as Irken’s biggest disgrace! You come from a race of genocidal maniacs, although The biggest opponent you’ve got is a kid version of Ronaldo! Greatest invader ever? You’re not that scary, Clod! We already have a new version of you; her name is Peridot! Zim: Zim’s about to kick Gohan here in his jewel infested butt! It’s the most hardcore Nicktoon up against CN’s biggest wuss! Kick this fatso in the caboose! You’re lesser than my Minimoose! It took five freaking seasons for you to be of any use! Your head is emptier than GIR’s; of that, there is no doubt You’ll be the second naive kid who’ll get his eyes plucked out! I’ll be your kind’s biggest threat! You’ve every right to be frightened! You’ll resent me, much like your fans do to Pink Diamond! Steven: My mother made mistakes before; that I do acknowledge, But at least I don’t suck up to her like you do to The Tallest! To see your doomed fate won’t require any Future Vision, You were abandoned on this planet on some kinda deadend mission! I’ll smack you with my shield, and leave your whole invasion dismantled! End you abruptly like Nick first left your prior run cancelled! You’re a loser! Your Other Friends are more beloved than you by far! Gave you your own Netflix movie, and you weren’t even the star! Zim: Feel like crying again? Are you gonna need a tissue?! Your greatest opponent is “Pink Jenny with abandonment issues!” I’d prefer my show be canceled than deal with CN’s poor schedules! It’s sad when your best episode was an April Fool’s Special! Dissing me for irrelevancy? I do find that ironic! All your fans will Drift Away, while I’m still a Hot Topic! You must have a death wish if you think you’re redeeming me, clown! Harm you worse than a laser psythe! It’s The True Kind of Beatdown! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Who Won? Zim Steven Category:Blog posts